


Papaneto and Babysilver

by Eccentric_Calico



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABDL, AU where Erik is a good guy, Baby Quicksilver gives me life, Bonding, Diapers, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mentions of past abuse, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not canon compliant- X-Men: Apocalypse, Parent as caregiver, Will have some romance in later chapters, dadneto, little!peter, set after Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Calico/pseuds/Eccentric_Calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To most people, Peter Maximoff is a sarcastic, cheeky kleptomaniac whose primary interests are music and junk food. But Peter has a secret: When nobody else is around, he sucks on his pacifier, drinks out of a bottle, plays with toys, and pretends to be a baby. </p><p> And someone is about to learn Peter's little secret: His long-estranged father, Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, you haven't seen the last of me yet! This story is based on an RP my dear friend Baby-Loki and I did together, and it wouldn't exist without his help. ^_^ Go look him up on DeviantArt if you wanna see some absolutely adorable drawings, especially if you like Marvel and Star Wars.
> 
> Anyhoo, this came about because I fell madly in love with the DoFP version of Quicksilver, and was disappointed to find there were no fics of art of him in diapers. Therefore, I must correct that!
> 
> If Erik seems out of character here, it's because he is. Hey, I never said I wasn't shameless. But, yeah, this is all a big, fluffy fantasy where everything is happy overall. And I hope you enjoy my fantasy just as much as I do.

The door was mocking him. Yes, mocking. "Go on, knock," it said, "Knock, and face your past."

It had taken Erik several days to work up the courage to come here, and it wasn't hard to tell that he was still nervous. Not that he didn't have a reason to be nervous, of course; It was entirely possible that he wouldn't be met with a positive response once he made his intentions clear. But he wasn't about to turn back now.

He raised a hesitant fist, not noticing that he was holding his breath, and knocked on the door.

________________

Peter happily played with his toy xylophone, sitting on the floor of his basement bedroom while clad in only a t-shirt and a diaper. He smiled brightly as he pressed down on the keys one by one. He was home alone today, and to Peter, there was no better way to spend a day by one's self than by being a baby. This was something he'd loved doing since he was thirteen, and he did it as often as he could. He possessed a fairly large assortment of baby items, some of which he'd had since his early childhood, like his special pacifier (which he called his binky), and his stuffed cheetah, Spot.

 

After a few minutes, he realized the front of his diaper was warm and wet. He hadn't noticed when he'd actually wet himself, but that wasn't at all uncommon.

He crawled over to an open package of disposable diapers, and started to pull one out, but then heard a knock at the front door. "Who could that be?" he wondered. His mother had told him not to answer the door for strangers. But wait; What if it was a Girlscout selling cookies? Peter liked cookies (of course, Peter liked nearly every kind of food there was, but that's beside the point).

Hoping there would be Thin Mints in his immediate future, he swiftly put his jeans on, and ran upstairs. However, as he got closer to the door, he saw that the person who'd knocked was an adult male. A Jehovah's witness, perhaps?

Peter zipped over to the door, and opened it. The words 'We're happy with our current religion, thank you', didn't get a chance to escape his lips before he looked up at the man's face, and realized who he was. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, son," Erik said. He couldn't believe his eyes; Could this grey-haired young man possibly be the tiny baby he'd held in his arms all those years ago? "Is, um, is your mother home?"

Peter slowly shook his head, finding this a little surreal.

"Then may I come in?"

Peter hesitated momentarily before nodding, and stepping aside to allow Erik inside.

Leaving his shoes at the door, Erik walked into the livingroom, and took a seat on the couch. He then gestured for Peter to sit in the armchair across from him.

Peter reluctantly sat down, and looked at his father expectantly.

"I know I haven't been around, well, ever. And I'm sure you've heard about the...questionable things I've done on the news."

"Funny, I didn't know trying to kill the president was considered 'questionable'," Peter said coldly.

"Looking back upon that, I realize that was wrong. I was misguided, and I only wanted what was best for my people."

"Sure ya did; Just like most dictators supposedly want what's best for their people."

Erik closed his eyes for a second, and swallowed. "That's not the first time I've heard that comparison. Son, all I want is to spend time with you; I want to make up for all the years I missed."

"And weirdly, I have a hard time believing that. How do I know you don't just wanna use me for some sort of comic bookish take-over-the-world plot?"

"Because even if you cannot see it, I do care about you."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Peter scoffed.

"Son, please," Erik said, looking somewhat hurt, "I really want us to be closer.. I love you.."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

"I will. I'll do anything you want. Just tell me."

"Anything I want?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything."

A mischievous grin formed on Peter's face. "Okay." The boy zoomed down to the basement, and put together a box of his baby things which he then brought upstairs and set down on the floor. 

"You wanna be my dad? Alright; Here's your chance." Peter then handed Erik a diaper, then proceeded to lie on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"What?!" Erik spat, looking shocked. "You can't be serious! I mean, how old are you now?"

"Seventeen," Peter answered flatly.

"Mein gott, you are too old for these," Erik said, setting the diaper aside.

Peter scowled. How dare someone tell him he was too old for something! "For your information, old man, I happen to need them. And I'm dead serious."

"But, I.. There has to be something else I can do," Erik said. "Maybe I can take you to the park, and we can play catch?"

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you; I thought you said you'd do anything I wanted. This is what I want. If you take care of me like a baby for a whole day, that'll prove to me that you care."

Erik picked up the diaper again, and looked at it for a moment before sighing. If this was what he had to do, so be it. "Alright," he said, kneeling on the floor. "Just don't kick me with those quick legs of yours."

Peter smirked. "I won't, Daddy dearest."

Erik cringed. "Just call me Dad, or Papa," he said, getting out the changing supplies. He then turned to face Peter. "Take it easy on me, please."

Peter nodded.

After unbuttoning and unzipping the boy's pants, Erik set them aside, and lifted Peter up by the ankles before placing the new diaper underneath his bottom. He then hesitantly untaped the old one, afraid of what he might find. "Have you, um, used this one yet?"

"Yeah. But don't worry; I try not to mess them," Peter said, as if this were a perfectly normal topic of conversation.

"That's...good, I suppose," Erik said as he finally mustered up enough courage to open the used diaper. He then proceeded to get the wipes, rash cream and powder ready. "Now, don't you dare wet on me, junge."

Peter rolled his eyes. "As if I have any control over that," he grumbled to himself.

Erik sighed, and got out one of the baby wipes. He carefully spread Peter's legs apart, then began gently wiping the boy's front. "I'm sorry if this tickles," he said softly.

"That's okay," Peter responded, trying to suppress a giggle. He was more ticklish than he'd care to admit.

Once Peter's front was clean, Erik lifted the boy up by the ankles, and started wiping his bottom.

This was a little strange for Peter; He hadn't been changed by someone else since he was three years old. However, it wasn't unpleasant. It was actually quite nice not having to do it by himself. Relaxed, he began sucking on his index knuckle as he watched Erik clean him.

Erik noticed this, and smiled a little. His son actually looked like a baby in that moment. After cleaning up the boy's bottom, Erik threw the used wipes into the old diaper, then carefully lowered Peter's bottom onto the new one. He then picked up the tube of rash cream. He read the instructions, and skimmed the ingredients until something caught his eye. "Zinc," he chuckled, hoping Peter would understand why he found that ironic.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, confused.

"Zinc is a metal," Erik explained, uncapping the tube and putting a bit of cream on his fingers. "It is used in many vitamins and lotions, yet it is still a metal."

"Oh. I didn't know that," Peter said, an amused smile on his face. "Pretty fitting."

Erik nodded. "Now hold still, Gepard," Erik said as he began to rub the thick cream on Peter's groin.

"Gepard?"

"Cheetah," Erik explained. "That's what the animal is called in German."

Peter nodded to show that he understood. "So is that, like, my new nickname or something?"

"If you'd like it to, it can," Erik replied, finishing applying the rash cream.

Without realizing it, Peter smiled. "I like it."

"Really?" Erik asked, getting the powder ready.

Peter nodded in response.

Erik smiled, and then started powdering the grey-haired teen.

Peter could feel himself slipping into a more childlike mindset, but he did his best to resist being little. After all, even though Erik was turning out to be a nicer person than he'd expected, Peter was still afraid that if he showed him his innocent, vulnerable side, he would end up heartbroken.

Once Erik had finished powdering his son, he taped up the new diaper, then helped him sit up. "There we go."

"Thanks," Peter said. "Hey, was that your first time changing a diaper? 'Cause you did a really good job of it."

"Yes, actually," Erik replied, throwing the used diaper and wipes away. "Thank you, my boy."

The words 'my boy' managed to make Peter grin. He was starting to feel very comfortable around Erik. 

"What next, hm?" Erik asked, taking a seat on the couch. "How can I make your day better?"

"I'm hungry; Can you feed me?"

"Of course. What would you like to eat?"

Peter answered by taking out a jar of baby food, a bib and a spoon which he then handed to his father.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Mmhm," Peter replied, nodding.

"Well, alright then. Should we go to the kitchen?"

"Nah; Right here is fine," Peter said, sitting beside his father.

Erik began to unscrew the top of the jar, but then Peter interrupted him.

"Aren't you gonna put my bib on for me?"

"Oh, right," Erik said, picking the bib up. Upon getting a better look at it, he saw that it had the words 'Trouble Maker' printed on it. 'How appropriate,' Erik thought, amused. 

After fastening the bib around the boy's neck, Erik opened up the jar of baby food. To his surprise, it actually smelled alright, but the consistency still didn't look appetizing to him. He scooped up a decent-sized spoonful, and held it up to Peter's lips. "Okay, Gepard, open up."

Peter gladly took the food into his mouth, and savored the strawberry and banana flavor before swallowing.

"Good boy," Erik said as he prepared another spoonful.

Those words brought a bright smile to Peter's face, and a warm, fuzzy feeling to his heart.

Erik chuckled softly. "Here comes the airplane!" he said, holding up the spoon.

Peter giggled, and opened his mouth wide, delighted by how silly his father was being.

Erik put the spoon in Peter's mouth, and even made airplane noises to add to the effect, which his son clearly enjoyed immensely.

"Yummy," Peter said after swallowing more food, smiling widely. The little voice that kept saying Erik didn't really care about him spoke up again, but Peter brushed it off this time. He was truly beginning to see the genuine love his father had for him.

Erik smiled, and prepared another spoonful which he then placed in Peter's open mouth.

In the process of consuming the next bite of food, Peter ended up getting some of it on his face, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Such a messy boy," Erik chortled, wiping his son's mouth with the bib.

Peter smiled, and gurgled in an infantile manner.

After feeding his son the whole jar, Erik wiped the boy's mouth once again. "There we are."

"Thank you," Peter said softly.

"Now, what do you want to do next?"

"This," Peter replied before suddenly enveloping Erik in a warm hug.

Surprised by this, Erik slowly wrapped his arms around Peter, and gave him a gentle, yet firm squeeze.

After a few moments, Peter pulled away from the embrace, and looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I, um...Sorry.."

"What's the matter?" Erik asked gently, "Did I do something wrong?"

Peter shook his head. "Nuh uh. It's just.. I just did that so suddenly; I didn't even ask if you were cool with it.."

"Why wouldn't I be? You are my son, after all."

"So it's okay if I hug you?"

"Of course," Erik said, smiling softly. "I change your diapers, don't I?"

That brought a tiny smile back to Peter's face.

"There's that smile I was looking for," Erik chuckled before beginning to tickle Peter's tummy.

Peter squeaked in surprise, then fell onto his side, giggling.

"The tickle monster's going to get you!" Erik laughed, continuing to tickle the boy.

"Nooo! Not the tickle monster!' Peter squealed, a wide smile on his face.

"He's verrry hungry today!" Erik growled playfully, "Especially for the tummies of little boys named Peter!"

Peter squeaked again, loving the attention he was receiving.

Erik continued to tickle Peter's belly, and growl in a playful manner. To his surprise, he was having the most fun he'd had since he was a young boy.

After a minute or so, Erik eased up on the tickling, and gave Peter's tummy a few gentle pats, allowing him to catch his breath. "How is your diaper after all that?"

"Pretty wet, actually," Peter replied, blushing a little.

"Alright, I'll change you," Erik said, getting the changing supplies out. "Just lay down, son."

Peter nodded, and did so.

After placing the new diaper under Peter's bottom, Erik untaped the used one, and began wiping the boy's groin. "How often do you wet, Peter? Just so I know how often to check you." 

"About once every fifteen to twenty minutes," Peter said, "I, uh, also have accidents when I sleep."

"I'll do my best to remember," Erik said as he applied some baby powder to Peter's front. "I wouldn't want you getting a diaper rash."

"If they're anything like friction rashes, I'd prefer to avoid getting one."

"Do you get those when running?" Erik asked, rubbing the power in.

"Sometimes, but not as much as I used to."

"Still be careful, Peter," Erik advised as he taped up the diaper.

Peter nodded as Erik helped him sit back up.

Erik then stood up, and looked at the television. "Do you have a favorite program we could watch?"

"Well, if you don't mind watching a kid's show, Sesame Street is on."

"You'll have to forgive me; I've never heard of it."

"It's an educational show with puppet characters. My little sister and I watch it together. I don't think she knows I like it as much as she does."

"She must really look up to you," Erik remarked.

Peter grinned. "She tells all her friends she has the best big brother ever."

"I couldn't agree more," Erik smiled.

Peter's heart practically started glowing upon hearing that. "You really think so?" 

"Of course," Erik responded, taking a seat on the couch after turning the tv on.

Peter sat next to him, even nuzzling against him affectionately.

Erik gently wrapped an arm around Peter's side to let the boy know that he had him.

Admittedly, Erik couldn't quite understand certain aspects of the show, but he enjoyed watching it with his son, who seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. 

Peter placed his knuckle in his mouth once again, and began sucking on it, occasionally making happy baby noises while doing so. He felt so safe and secure with his father here.

After a while, Erik felt his eyes growing tired. He looked up at the clock on the wall, then down at his son. "Naptime soon, Gepard."

Peter was a little surprised by that; He hadn't expected for Erik to assume he needed naps like actual babies did. However, this actually made him quite happy; It made him feel taken care of. "Okay, Papa."

Erik smiled warmly, and gave Peter's hair a few gentle strokes.

Once Sesame Street was over, Erik turned the television off, and put a blanket over his son. "Would you like me to sing to you?"

"Yes, please," Peter said, smiling.

Erik nodded. "Just as a warning, I'm a little rusty when it comes to singing."

"I don't mind. Besides, I like hearing your voice."

That made Erik feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He ran his fingers through Peter's hair, and began to sing Brahm's Lullaby ( or Wiegenlied, as his mother had called it) in a low, soothing voice.

Before long, Peter was fast asleep. Closing his eyes, Erik rested his head against the back of the couch. "Sweet dreams, Gepard," he whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Legos and Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Peter continue to bond, and the boy fills him in on painful memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter done! I wish I could say I had a good excuse, but really I'm just lazy.. ^^;
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoy this story, or would like to provide some constructive criticism, please leave a comment. Comments make my day!

After a while, Peter slowly woke up. A little disoriented, it took him a moment to remember everything that had happened so far that day. When his eyes adjusted to the daylight, he noticed that his head had been laying on Erik's lap. He smiled as he looked up at the man's face.

Erik smiled back at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Peter giggled. "It's not morning, Papa."

"I know, Gepard," Erik chuckled softly. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh," Peter said, nodding, "mwe wan' nummies!"

"Is that so? Well, how about if Papa makes you a nice warm bottle of milk?"

Peter nodded eagerly.

"Alright then. But let's check your diaper first," Erik said before pressing his hand to the front of his son's diaper. "Somebody definitely needs to be changed."

Erik gently placed Peter on the floor, got the changing supplies ready, then untaped Peter's diaper. "Well, you certainly soaked this one. Good thing I put that cream on you."

Peter blushed, a little embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, son," Erik soothed as he wiped Peter clean. "I for one envy your quick metabolism."

"You do?" Peter asked.

"Indeed," Erik nodded, "To have a body that functions as efficiently as German timetables is what many men would give their most valuable possessions for."

Peter grinned. "I geuss it is pretty cool."

Erik smiled, and began putting rash cream on Peter's groin. "Did your mother ever tell you what she was originally going to name you?"

Peter shook his head, looking a little surprised. He had no idea that Magda had ever considered a different name for him. "What was she going to name me?"

"A name I suggested; Pietro."

"So why didn't she stick with that name?"

"She was worried you might be teased," Erik explained as he sprinkled some baby powder on his son's lower half, "so she went with the Anglicized version of Pietro instead."

"Well, I still ended up being teased; Just not because of my name."

"Why would anyone tease you?" Erik asked, a little concerned.

"When I was younger, the other kids used to make fun of me because of my hair. They said I looked like an old man." Peter said that last part with a light chortle.

"Your hair is that color because of me, son," Erik explained, "I must have had some silver in my blood the night you were conceived."

Peter raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised by that explanation, but nodded to show he understood.

"You could always dye it brown," Erik suggested, taping Peter's diaper up. "Though, I think it looks better the way it is."

Peter beamed. "Me too. I think it suits me."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Erik said as he helped his son sit up.

"By the way, thank you. For everything, I mean. I know you didn't really wanna do this.."

"I was confused at first," Erik admitted, "but once I saw that it was an opportunity for me to catch up on what we missed, I simply couldn't resist. I like caring for you."

"So, you wouldn't mind doing this with me some more? Even after today?" Peter asked hopefully.

Erik gave him a warm smile. "What kind of papa would I be if I didn't take care of my baby boy?"

Peter's eyes welled up with happy tears, and he hugged his father tight. "I love you, Papa."

Touched, Erik wrapped his arms around Peter, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "I love you too, son."

After a while, Erik gently pulled away from the embrace. "Is my boy still hungry?"

"Uh huh," Peter replied, nodding, "Can I have my baba now, Papa?"

"Of course you can," Erik answered, ruffling Peter's hair. He retrieved a baby bottle from Peter's box, then began walking towards the kitchen. "You wait right here while I fix your bottle."

"Otay," Peter said.

Erik chuckled softly, and entered the kitchen. He first got a pot and filled it with water, then set it on the stove and turned the heat up. He opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk, then filled up the bottle. Once the water was warm enough, Erik placed the bottle in the pot. After a little while, he tested the milk on his skin to make sure it wasn't too hot. Upon deciding it was the perfect temperature, he headed back into the livingroom where Peter was waiting for him.

Peter's eyes lit up when he saw his bottle, and he made grabby hands for it.

Erik laughed softly, and ruffled the boy's hair before taking a seat on the couch. He patted his lap. "Come here, son; I think I'm strong enough to cradle you."

Peter beamed, and bounded over to him, getting comfy on his lap.

Erik put a bib around Peter's neck, guided him to leaning back, and supported him with his free arm while gently easing the nipple of the bottle into his mouth.

Peter happily suckled, closing his eyes as he relaxed. Warm milk tasted so much better when it was being fed to him out of a baby bottle.

"There we go," Erik said softly, "good boy."

Peter smiled around the nipple, accidentally dribbling some milk down the side of his face.

Erik gently rocked the boy, and continued to whisper reassuring words to him.

Halfway through the bottle, Erik repositioned Peter on his lap so that the teenager was resting his head on his father's shoulder, and patted his back.

Mildly surprised by this, Peter let out a small burp.

"Good boy," Erik chuckled, offering him the rest of the bottle.

Peter smiled sheepishly, and suckled, making happy little baby noises as he looked up at Erik with half-lidded eyes.

"I take it you're enjoying your bottle?"

Peter nodded as best he could while suckling.

"Just let me know when you're full."

Peter nodded again.

Once Peter had finished his bottle, Erik burped him again, and wiped his mouth with the bib.

"Thank you, Papa," Peter said sweetly.

"You're welcome, son," Erik replied. He then glanced up at the clock, and noticed it was now a quarter to five. "When is your mother supposed to be home?"

"Well, she and my sister are actually staying overnight at my mom's friend's house. She said they'd be back by noon tomorrow."

"Oh, I see," Erik nodded, glad he wouldn't have to leave at the end of the day.

Peter nuzzled against Erik affectionately. "That means we have more time to spend together," he said happily.

"We can do whatever you want," Erik smiled, stroking the boy's silver hair.

"Great, 'cause I've got lots of fun toys we can play with," Peter said, beaming.

"Like what?" Erik asked.

Peter brought over his box of baby items, and pointed out a container of Legos. "I've got some building blocks right here."

Erik took a closer look at them. "These are rather small blocks."

"Yeah, but they're really cool; They actually connect together," Peter said, stacking a couple of blocks on top of one another to demonstrate. "See?"

"Fascinating! " Erik remarked. "How about you build something for Papa, hm?"

"Okay!" Peter smiled, getting out more blocks. It only took him a couple of minutes to build a small, rainbow colored castle. "What do you think, Papa?"

"It's beautiful!" Erik praised, "You did an excellent job."

Peter beamed, proud of himself.

"May I try my hand at making something?"

"Of course," Peter replied, passing him the container of Legos. 

Erik dug through the blocks, taking a few out when he found sufficient pieces. After a few minutes, he held up what looked like a little horse. " Bah. If this were metal, it would be a masterpiece."

Peter chuckled. "I don't doubt that. But I still think it looks great."

"Thank you, my boy," Erik said, playfully making the Lego horse walk around. He then carefully placed the horse in the castle. "There," he smiled, "now he has a home."

Peter grinned, and leaned against his father affectionately.

Erik chortled softly, giving the boy's hair a ruffle, which made him giggle.

"You know, this has turned out to be one of the best days of my life so far," Peter said.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Erik replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you at first; I didn't think I could trust you."

"It's alright, Gepard; I do the same thing. I'm afraid of getting close to people because I'm afraid I might lose them."

Peter nuzzled his father. "Well, you don't have to worry about losing me, Papa."

Erik's eyes welled up with tears as he smiled. "Thank you, Peter.."

When Peter saw Erik's tears, he gently wiped them away with his finger. "Don't cry, Papa; Everything's okay."

"I'm just so happy, son. I can't hold it in anymore."

Peter nodded understandingly. "My mom says you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up."

"My mother said the same thing, but some evil men told me otherwise.."

Unsure of what to say, Peter simply put his arms around his father to let him know that all was well.

"I shall tell you that story another time," Erik said, "now is a happy moment that we should cherish."

Peter nodded. "Right."

"Is there anything else you want to do?"

Peter thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "I've got some crayons; You wanna draw with me?"

"I'd be delighted," Erik smiled.

Peter grinned, and got out a box of crayons and some paper which he then set on the coffee table. They both picked up a crayon, and began to draw.

"I can't remember the last time I held one of these," Erik said softly, looking down at the green stick of wax in his hand.

"My little sister and I color with them all the time," Peter said, "She likes drawing rainbows and unicorns and things like that."

"I'm sure most little girls do," Erik replied, picking up a brown crayon.

Peter nodded. "I still have every drawing she's ever given me."

"How many has she drawn for you?"

"A lot. Like, a lot a lot. I keep them all in a big scrapbook."

"That's very sweet of you," Erik praised. He then set down the crayon he'd been using. "I believe my picture is complete," he said, holding up the drawing of an apple tree.

"It looks great, Papa," Peter said.

"Thank you, Gepard. What did you draw, hm?"

Peter beamed, and held up his colorful artwork. "It's the Milky Way galaxy! See? There's Earth, and Saturn, and Mars.." Peter continued to enthusiastically point out all the brightly colored planets and stars he'd drawn.

"I believe it has earned a special place on the fridge!" Erik grinned.

"You mean it?!" Peter asked excitedly.

"Of course," Erik replied, taking the drawing into the kitchen.

Peter bounded after him, a spring in his step.

Erik chuckled, and gave the boy's hair a playful ruffle. "Watch this," he said, pointing to a magnet. He focused his energy on it, and stuck Peter's drawing to the refrigerator with it.

"Cool!" Peter grinned. "I bet you could do anything with that kind of power."

"True.. But I used it to do some very bad things," Erik said quietly, frowning.

Peter took his father's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, Papa; I know you're not a bad person."

"Thank you, son. But I am still responsible for my actions."

Peter nodded a little. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, just know that I've done some not so good things with my powers too."

"Oh, you have, have you?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Peter looked down at his feet, and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I've stolen things. Lots of things.."

"What sorts of things?"

"Snack food, electronics, an arcade machine.."

Erik's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He couldn't help but be a little impressed about the arcade machine. "Peter," he said gently, "I hope you haven't done that recently."

Peter began to tremble slightly. "The last time was a week ago. B-But I'm trying to do better! I-It's just that sometimes I-I get this urge, a-a-and I can't control myself!" 

Erik put his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Son, it's alright; I'm not going to punish you."

"Y-You're not?"

"But you must promise me that you won't steal things anymore."

"I promise, Papa," Peter choked out, tears starting to pour from his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry," Erik soothed, pulling the boy into a comforting hug. "It's okay."

Peter wrapped his arms around Erik tightly, and nuzzled into his father's chest as he sobbed. "I...I thought you might h-hit m-me."

"Why would I do that?" Erik asked, shocked. "Does your mother hit you?"

"No, never. But her ex-husband used to. He.. He used to say she was 'too soft' on me, and he'd spank me and hit me with his belt when she wasn't around." Peter buried his face in Erik's chest, shaking as the memories came flooding back to him.

"I'll crush his skull," Erik growled. "Nobody hurts my son."

Peter sniffled, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"Did he ever hurt your sister?" Erik asked.

Peter shook his head. "No. I would've broken every bone in the bastard's body if he did."

"I wouldn't blame you," Erik said quietly, running his fingers through Peter's silvery hair. "He doesn't come around anymore, right?"

"Nuh uh; My mom kicked him out after she caught him 'disciplining' me."

"Good.."

"You make me feel safe," Peter whispered.

Erik hugged his son a little tighter, wanting Peter to know he would always keep him safe.

After a minute or so, Peter spoke again in a hushed voice. "Wet."

"It's okay, son," Erik said softly, picking Peter up, "Papa will change you."

Peter smiled a little as he was picked up. He rested his head on his father's shoulder, and relaxed. "Wuv yew, Papa."

"Papa loves you, too," Erik replied, carrying Peter into the livingroom. He carefully set him on the floor, and started getting the changing supplies out.

Peter began playing with his feet, making happy little baby sounds as he grabbed his toes.

Erik chuckled. "Is baby having fun?"

"Yah," Peter responded happily.

"Good," Erik smiled, untaping Peter's diaper. After placing a new diaper underneath the boy's bottom, Erik began to wipe him clean.

Peter shivered slightly as the wipe made contact with his groin.

"It's okay, Gepard; I know it's cold."

"I'm otay, Papa; It actually feels kinda nice."

"Really?" Erik asked, wiping Peter's bottom.

"Uh huh. I like it when you change my diaper; It makes me feel little."

"Is that so?" Erik chuckled, giving Peter's belly a few tickles.

Peter squeaked and giggled. "Yah!"

Erik smiled warmly, and finished changing the boy. "All done."

Peter sat up, and put his arms up, indicating that he wanted his papa to pick him up.

Erik got a good hold on Peter, and lifted him into his arms. "Up'sa daisy!"

Peter giggled and smiled brightly.

"Where to now, Gepard? The couch? The kitchen?"

"Couch," Peter said, pointing to it.

"Couch it is then," Erik nodded. He carried Peter over to it, and sat down, putting his son on his lap.

Peter started sucking on his index knuckle again.

"Would you like your pacifier instead?"

Peter nodded, then pointed to his box of baby items, letting Erik know where it was.

Erik used his foot to drag the box over to him, then began digging through it. "Ah, here it is," he said upon finding the bright red pacifier.

Peter opened his mouth, wanting his binky.

Erik gently placed the nipple into Peter's mouth. "There we go."

Peter grinned, and nuzzled into the crook of Erik's neck as he sucked on his binky.

"Gepard likes cuddles, doesn't he?" Erik smiled.

Peter nodded, cooing sweetly.

"Is somebody sleepy?"

"Nuh uh," Peter replied, shaking his head. "Wanna pway!"

"Oh do you now?" Erik asked, chuckling softly. "What should we play then?"

Peter thought about it for a moment, then took a container out of the box.

"What've you got there, son?"

Peter opened the container, and showed his father the toys inside. "Dinosaurs! Well, toy dinosaurs; I don't think real ones would fit in here," he chuckled.

Erik laughed softly along with Peter. He then picked up a plastic T-Rex. "What kind of dinosaur is this, Gepard?" he asked in the way one might ask a two year old.

"A Tywannosauwus Wex!" Peter chirped.

"That's right! Very good," Erik said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Peter giggled, and picked up a toy Triceratops. He made it stomp around on the livingroom carpet.

"I'm going to eat you for supper!" Erik growled playfully, making the T-Rex run towards the Triceratops.

"Nooo!" Peter squeaked, making the Triceratops run away.

"Come back, supper!"

"Never!" Peter laughed.

Erik laughed joyfully as he made his dinosaur chase Peter's around on the floor. 

Peter then made the Triceratops hide under the coffee table. "He'll never find me here!"

"Don't be so sure!" Erik growled, making the T-Rex jump out at the Triceratops.

"Eeek! Oh, pleeease don't eat me!"

"Alright, but only because I'm feeling generous today!"

Peter chuckled lightly. "Really? Oh, thank you, mister T-Rex!"

"I am more hungry for Brontosaurus anyway," Erik made the T-Rex grumble.

Peter giggled, and pulled out a toy Brontosaurus from the box. "Did somebody say 'Brontosaurus'?"

"I believe you mean 'dinner'," the T-Rex growled.

Peter made the Brontosaurus sigh. "Great; The one time I decide to come out and speak, and someone wants to eat me!"

"Bad luck, I suppose," Erik made the T-Rex say as he had it stomp over to the other dinosaur.

"And just what makes you think I'll let you eat me so easily?" the Brontosaurus asked as Peter made him 'float' up into the air.

"Hey, wait a minute," Peter made the Triceratops say, "Brontosauruses can't float!"

"Right you are, Triceratops," the T-Rex growled.

"I know I can't, but I did it anyway.

Erik made his dinosaur pace around the floor. "Come down from there!"

"But if I do, you'll try to eat me."

"I might.. Or I might not," the T-Rex mumbled.

"Well, I suppose I can't stay up here forever," the Brontosaurus said, 'floating' back down to the floor.

The T-Rex roared, and began walking towards the Brontosaurus. "I've got you now!"

"Okay, I guess you can eat me now," the Brontosaurus sighed.

"What? You mean you're not going to put up a fight?"

"Well, that probably wouldn't stop you, would it?"

"No... But now I feel guilty!" Erik made the T-Rex whine.

"Oh. Well, would it make you feel better if I tried to run away?"

"No.. I shall have a salad today."

"Are you sure? I'm probably really tasty."

"No," the T-Rex sighed wistfully, "be free, live your life."

"Hmmm, okay!" the Brontosaurus said before frolicking away.

Erik made the T-Rex stomp over to another part of the floor, and eat an imaginary salad. "Numnumnum!"

This made Peter giggle.

Erik chuckled, then had the T-Rex pretend to eat Peter's leg. "Now this is tasty!"

Peter squealed, and laughed uncontrollably as he fell onto his back.

"Om nom nom!" Erik growled playfully.

"You're silly, Papa!" Peter squeaked.

Erik laughed along with his son, and started to tickle his belly.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Unsure of what to do, Erik looked at his son. "Um, Peter, could you get that?"

Peter nodded as he stood up, and went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Peter, sweetie, it's Mom," Magda answered. "I just wanted to check in on you and make sure everything's okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a wild party with a bunch of girls, smoking some weed and drinking some booze," Peter said jokingly.

Erik rolled his eyes, but was trying not to snicker.

"Very funny," Magda said sarcastically. "Have you been changing your diapers regularly?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Lorna and I will be home by noon tomorrow". 

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Alright. I love you, sweetie."

Peter grinned. "I love you too, Mama."

"Bye."

"Bye." He then hung up the phone.

"I take it that was your mother?" Erik asked.

"Yeah. She was just checking up on me."

Erik nodded, now feeling a little sad. "What time should I leave tomorrow?"

Peter's smile faded from his face. "Noon." He walked back over to Erik, and sat beside him, resting his head on his father's shoulder. "I don't want you to leave," he whispered sadly.

Erik put his arms around the boy. "But Peter, your mother probably still hates me for leaving her. Probably even more so after everything I've done in the name of mutant equality.."

"But...But..." was all Peter managed to say before he dissolved into tears, clutching Erik's shirt. 

"Oh, Peter, don't cry," Erik said softly, rubbing the boy's back. "It's okay.."

Peter just sobbed in response. He cried and hiccuped.

"Shhh, shhh; Papa's got you."

Peter nuzzled into Erik's chest. "Want both of you," he choked out.

"We'll figure something out, I promise," Erik whispered.

After a few more minutes, Peter calmed down, although he was still sniffling occasionally.

Fatherly instincts kicking in, Erik sat the boy up on his lap, and offered him his binky, which he gladly accepted.

"There's a good boy."

Peter once again rested his head on Erik's shoulder, his eyes red and puffy.

"How about we give you a bath, then Papa will tuck you in?"

"Otay," Peter answered softly, his voice muffled by his pacifier.

Erik stood up, and began carrying Peter up the stairs, rubbing the boy's back. Upon reaching the bathroom, Erik sat Peter down on the toilet lid, and started running a bath for him.

Peter kept sucking on his binky, still looking sad.

"Now, now, son," Erik whispered, "it's okay; There's no need for frowns."

Peter made an even sadder face, almost defiantly.

Erik sighed quietly. "I know; Papa doesn't want to leave," he said, stroking Peter's silver locks. "But I'll always be there for my little boy when he needs me."

"Pwomise?" Peter asked softly.

"Cross my heart."

Peter put his arms around Erik's middle, and nuzzled into him.

"Come on, Gepard; Let's get you undressed."

"Otay, Papa," Peter replied, putting his arms up so Erik could remove his t-shirt.

"Who's Pink Floyd?" Erik asked, having just noticed the writing on his son's shirt.

Peter smiled a little, amused by his father's apparent lack of knowledge about current music. "They're a rock band."

"I see," Erik said as he put the shirt in the laundry basket. "You do seem to like music."

Peter nodded almost proudly. "I can play a few instruments."

"You'll have to let me listen to you play sometime," Erik smiled, turning the water off. "Now, let's get you clean." He then took Peter's diaper off, picked him up, and gently placed him in the tub.

Peter beamed, and babbled happily as he began to splash around in the water.

"Let's keep the water in the tub now," Erik said, lathering up a wash cloth.

"Sowwy," Peter said, blushing.

"It's alright, baby; Papa knows how excitable you can be." Erik started gently washing Peter's back as the boy began playing with a rubber ducky.

"Who's this?"

"Captain Bill McQuack," Peter replied, holding up the duck.

Erik pretended to salute the toy. "Happy sailing, Captain."

Peter giggled delightedly. "Quack quack!"

Erik chuckled, and continued washing his little boy. After getting him all clean, Erik wrapped up in a warm, fuzzy towel, and dried him off.

Peter sighed happily. "Warm."

"Yes, Gepard. And you'll be even warmer and cozier once you're all snug in bed."

"Papa tell me a story?" Peter asked, putting his fingers in his mouth.

"Of course," Erik said softly, picking Peter up. "But first, we need to put you in a fresh diaper for when my little gepard has his nighttime oopsies," he cooed, tickling Peter's belly.

"Papa!" Peter squeaked, laughing.

Erik chuckled warmly, carrying his child to the basement. Once there, he placed Peter on the bed with the towel still under him, and got the changing supplies ready.

Peter babbled softly to himself, and began to play with his feet, wiggling his toes.

Erik smiled. "Is baby happy?"

"Yah!" Peter chirped.

"Good. Papa likes to see his baby boy happy," Erik said as he put a new diaper underneath Peter's bottom.

"Wuv mwy diadees, Papa."

"Papa knows, little one," Erik said, tickling Peter's feet, causing the boy to laugh squeakily. He then proceeded to put rash cream on him before thoroughly powdering his bottom and front, and tapped the diaper up snugly.

"Alright, baby, let's get your pajamas on," Erik said, looking through Peter's drawers until he found a pair of blue pajamas with stars on them. He gently dressed his son in them, then wrapped him up in his blankets, giving him his cheetah and his pacifier. "Now, what story would you like to hear?"

"Want Papa to choose," Peter cooed.

"Alright," Erik nodded, looking through Peter's books. After a moment, he picked out a picture book about a family of frogs, and began to read. He even gave each character a different voice, which Peter was clearly delighted by.

Once he finished the story, Erik set the book aside, and kissed Peter on the forehead. "Goodnight, son. I love you."

"Wuv yew too, Papa," Peter said sleepily, his eyes already half-closed. 

Erik smiled warmly, and turned the lights out before heading upstairs, already looking forward to spending more time with his baby in the morning.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day Magda comes home, and Erik has to leave. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for how late this chapter is! I got lazy, and procrastinated at every turn. Please forgive me!

The next morning, Erik awoke to the sight of the sun just beginning to rise outside the window. He smiled a little, remembering all the fun he had with his son the day before. His smile faded however, once he realized he'd have to leave later that day. He sighed, getting out of bed before making his way to the basement.

He quietly walked up to the still sleeping Peter. He gentle ran his fingers through the boy's silver locks, wanting to savor this moment of serenity.

Slowly, Peter's brown eyes flickered open, lighting up when he saw Erik standing over him. He reached to be held, making soft baby noises.

"Hello, little one," Erik chuckled, picking him up. "Did you sleep well?"

Peter nodded. "Mmhm."

Erik patted the boy's bottom, confirming his suspicion that the little speedster was in need of a change. "How about we get you changed, then we'll have breakfast?"

Peter nodded eagerly. "Hungry!" he chirped, voice muffled by his binky.

Erik chortled once again before laying Peter on his back, and taking the boy's pajama pants off. 

"Papa?" Peter asked, taking his pacifier out for a moment.

"Yes, Gepard?" Erik responded, untaping the well-used diaper.

"How did you meet my Mama?"

Erik paused for moment, slightly surprised, but then smiled softly as memories came flooding back to him. "She was a waitress at a diner I used to frequent," he began. "I had just come to America after completing my university in Germany."

"Was it love at first sight?" Peter asked almost teasingly.

"It was love at first 'May I take your order?'," Erik chuckled, making his son laugh as well.

"After we got to know each other better, we went on a date to the drive-in. And, like most people at drive-ins do, we didn't watch the movie," Erik admitted.

Peter couldn't help but smirk. "I take it you two found something more interesting to do?"

"We did," Erik sighed. "It was only a few days later that your mother told me she was pregnant."

"How did you feel when she told you?" Peter asked as Erik taped up his diaper.

"Frightened," Erik confessed. "We were not married, and I thought we were wearing protection...I told your mother that we could no longer see each other and we were both devastated."

"Did you cry?"

"A little, when I was alone. But nine moths later, I received a phone call from the hospital."

Peter smiled a little, Sitting up and leaning against his papa.

"I was told by a nurse that I was now a father, and that the mother wanted me to see the baby," Erik continued, stroking Peter's hair as he looked down at him. "And that baby was you."

Peter nuzzled Erik affectionately. "Did you get to hold me?"

"Briefly, yes," Erik said, nodding. "I was in awe; I couldn't believe I had helped make something so beautiful. But then your mother's father came in, and told me to leave. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to get arrested," he sighed.

Peter was quiet for a moment, but then spoke softly. "Ya know, I remember being four years old, and asking my mama why I didn't have a dad."

"And what did she tell you?" Erik asked.

"Nothing at first. But I kept asking as I got older. Eventually she just told me that my dad just didn't stick around. I thought maybe he...you just didn't want me.."

Erik hugged Peter tightly. "That has NEVER been true, son. I promise."

"I know that now," Peter said quietly, hugging him back. "I love you."

"I love you too, my little Gepard," Erik whispered, lifting him onto his lap.

after a minute, Peter looked up at his papa. "I always used to wonder what it would be like to have a father. I'm glad I don't have to wonder anymore."

"I'm glad, too," Erik smiled. "Now, how do pancakes for breakfast sound?"

"Nummy!" Peter squeaked happily.

Erik chuckled warmly, picking his boy up as he got to his feet and headed to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, the two settled down on the couch for a little quiet time the younger male seated on his papa's lap. Apparently, Peter was still a little tired, as he had a hard time keeping his eyes opened to watch the cartoon on TV.

"Does my Gepard need a little nap?" Erik asked.

"Nuh uh," Peter yawned. 

Erik just petted his head. "If you say so."

Within a few minutes, the silver-haired boy was fast asleep.

Erik smiled at him as his eyes also grew heavy, and rested his head against the back of the couch, soon falling into a peaceful sleep. It would be okay; He still had a few hours before he had to leave. He would just have a quick nap, maybe about fifteen minutes.

What he didn't know, however, was that Magda Maximoff was already on her way home, her six year old daughter in the backseat.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was only a little after eleven am when Magda and Lorna finally arrived home. The former gently nudged the little girl to wake her up. "We're home, sweetie."

Lorna rubbed her eyes and yawned, still feeling a bit groggy.

Magda smiled a little and helped her child out of the car. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty; Let's get inside," she said, leading her to the front door by the hand. She unlocked it, and they both stepped inside.

That was when she saw him.

Magda froze, shocked. There, asleep on the couch, was Erik Lehnsherr.

"Mama?" Lorna asked quietly, sounding scared as her grip on her mother's hand tightened.

"Lorna, go play outside," Magda said firmly.

"But why?"

"Just go," she answered, not taking her eyes off Erik.

Without too much hesitation, the girl headed back out the front door, deciding to stand buy the car.

Once her daughter was gone, Magda slowly approached Erik. Seeing this man's face after so many years brought back a lot of emotions, not the least of which was anger. He had some nerve coming into HER house without her explicit permission, and have any sort of contact with the son he had never even come to see after he was born.

A furious scowl forming on her face, Magda raised her palm, and smacked Erik across the face with every bit of strength she could muster.

"Ow!" Erik yelped, waking up upon being struck.

Peter also awoke with a start, looking up at his mother in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Magda hissed, narrowing her brown eyes.

Erik locked eyes with her, and gently lifted Peter off of his lap. "Peter, go to your room for now."

"But, Papa-."

"Peter, please," Erik said firmly, "you could get hurt."

Reluctantly, Peter nodded, and made his way back to the basement with a nervous look on his face.

Erik then turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. He gave her a small, sly smirk. "Fancy seeing you here, gorgeous."

Magda glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she repeated, her fists clinched again.

"Is wanting to see my son a crime?"

"And just what do you want with him?" she asked angrily.

"To say 'sorry I haven't been around for seventeen years, but I'm your father'," Erik responded sarcastically.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Magda snarled. "I've seen the kinds of things you've done on the news!"

"That's in the past," Erik growled. "I do believe I've changed.. You should have seen me playing with toy dinosaurs yesterday."

Magda's expression changed form one of anger to one of sheer confusion. "Um...What?"

Erik blushed lightly. "Do you even want to know?" he asked, now a little embarrassed that he was discussing this with another adult.

Magda nodded instantly.

The man sighed, rubbing the back of his head, pondering how best to go about explaining the situation. "Are you aware of Peter's, er, pastime?"

Magda was about to ask him what exactly he meant, but that was when she actually took a moment to look around the room. Before, she'd been too distracted by her rage to notice the little Lego castle on the coffee table, or the plastic dinosaur toys scattered around the floor, or even the box of toys and other baby items sitting by the couch. Now that she could think clearly, she also realized that Peter hadn't been wearing any pants over his diaper. All the puzzle pieces fell into place at that moment. "He...He opened up to you?" she asked Erik in disbelief.

Erik nodded, staying quiet.

Magda put a hand to her forehead, looking down at the floor.

"What's the matter?" Erik asked.

"I...I need coffee," Magda said softly, starting to head towards the kitchen.

"I thought we were talking?"

"We are," Magda assured him. "I just really need coffee."

"May I join you?" Erik asked, sounding a little concerned.

Magda paused, but then nodded. 

Erik followed the woman into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table.

Magda kept her eyes focused on her hands as she prepared the coffee, the familiar smell of it filling her nostrils. "So," she said after some time, "he told you his secret?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes," Erik said, having been immersed in his own thoughts. "He said this was how I could prove I really care about him."

"And he told you outright? It wasn't something you found out about by accident?"

Erik nodded.

For some reason, Magda looked a little hurt. "I see..."

"What's wrong?" Erik asked gently.

Magda hesitated momentarily before answering. "I'm his mother. I'm the one who's been there for him his whole life. But.."

Erik frowned a little. "You mean he's never told you?" he asked.

Magda just nodded somewhat sadly.

"Why not? You'd think he'd want a mother's attention when he does it."

"I don't know; Maybe he's just afraid of what I'd think," Magda sighed. "Do you take cream or sugar?"

"Just black, please."

She nodded again, and placed a cup of black coffee in front of the man before sitting across from him.

"Thank you," Erik said softly before taking a sip. "So, how did you find out anyway?"

"He thinks he's better at hiding things than he is," Magda replied, adding a bit of sugar to her own cup. "I've walked in on him sleeping several times. He looks so sweet sucking on his pacifier and cuddling his cheetah," she smiled.

Erik chuckled. "Believe me, I know." His lips curled into a soft smile as he looked at her. God, she was beautiful.

Magda noticed his staring, and blushed a little, clearing her throat.

Erik's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as well, only just realizing he'd been staring. He coughed, and awkwardly turned his head away from her. "Um, anyway, I meant what I said earlier; I've changed. I'm not the man you think I am."

"But why should I believe that? Only a few months ago, you tried to kill the president."

"I know," Erik sighed. "But I've had time to think since then. And, truthfully, all I was able to think about was what I left behind all those years ago." He looked down at his reflection in his coffee. "I guess...I guess I just wanted to try having a family again.."

Magda was stunned quiet. She could barely remember the last time she'd seen this man look so vulnerable.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," Erik said after a moment. "To be honest, I don't even feel I deserve it. I just thought you had a right to hear how I feel. I'll understand if you don't believe me, but it's the truth."

"...Erik," Magda said softly, "I feel like I shouldn't believe you."

Erik closed his eyes, and hung his head. "I see."

"But I do."

Surprised, Erik looked up at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"You care about our son, yes?" Magda asked, a deadly serious look on her face.

"Yes, of course."

"Enough to die for him?"

Although he was a little taken aback, Erik didn't hesitate to nod firmly. "Yes."

Magda's expression softened. "Good."

It was then that Peter, having snuck out of his room (along with Spot, of course), crouched down just outside the doorway that led to the kitchen, intending to eavesdrop on the two.

"You don't have to hide, Peter," Magda said, not even turning to look at the boy.

"What?" Peter asked, standing up. "How did you know I was here?"

"Woman's intuition," Magda replied jokingly.

"Son, why don't you come here for a minute? We'd like to talk with you," Erik said.

"Am I in trouble?"

The adults both chuckled a bit.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Erik assured him.

Somewhat reluctantly, Peter took a seat at the table, still holding Spot in his arms. "So, um, what's going on?"

"Well, your mother is a little upset that you never-"

"Erik, let me," Magda said, interrupting him.

The man nodded, and folded his hands in his lap.

"Sweetheart," Magda began gently, looking into Peter's eyes, "I know what you do in private."

"Y-You do?" Peter asked nervously, starting to sweat.

"Peter, it's okay; I'm not upset with you or anything," Magda told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I just want to know one thing: Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Peter looked down at his lap. "I...I guess I thought you wouldn't understand, and I couldn't bare the thought of you rejecting part of who I am..."

"Sweetheart, you're my baby boy; I will love you no matter what," Magda said, giving him a warm smile. "And if you want, Mama could take care of you like the sweet little baby you are."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean it?" he asked.

Magda nodded. 

Erik smiled, his heart warmed by the scene playing out in front of him.

"So, what do you say?" Magda asked her son.

Peter was silent for a moment, but then uttered one word: "Mama."

Magda beamed, and wrapped the boy in a gentle but firm embrace, which he gladly accepted. Peter put his arms around her in return, holding onto Spot with one hand.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Mama."

After a moment, Magda slowly pulled away from the hug. "Why don't you go call Lorna in, hm?"

Peter nodded, and zipped over to the front door. "Lorna? You can come in now, kiddo."

Lorna instantly darted towards her big brother, but froze when she saw Erik standing behind him. Wasn't this man an intruder?

"Lorna, this is Erik," Magda said. "We knew each other a long time ago."

"Hi," Lorna said shyly, waving at the man.

"Hello, Lorna. It's a pleasure to meet you," Erik smiled. "I'm your brother's papa. I would like to apologize for startling you and your mother earlier."

Lorna smiled a little. "That's okay." She then looked up at her brother. "Peter, why aren't you wearing pants?" she asked innocently.

Peter blushed, looking down at his lower half, and chuckled nervously.

"But he is wearing pants," Erik told her with a smile. "They're just invisible!"

Lorna's eyes widened. "Is that true?" she asked Peter.

"It sure is," Peter replied, giving his father a wink and a smirk.

Erik winked back at him before turning his attention back to the little girl. "That's a very lovely dress you're wearing, Lorna," he said, referring to her pink princess costume.

"Thank you!" Lorna smiled. "I'm a princess!"

Erik bowed to her. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Lorna giggled delightedly, and curtsied for him. "Thank you, Mister Erik."

"Just Erik is fine," he told her. "Or you could call me Papa like your brother does."

"Okay, Papa," the little girl beamed, rather liking the way that sounded.

"Kids, why don't you two go play while the grown-ups talk for a little bit?" Magda suggest.

Peter and Lorna both nodded, then headed upstairs to Lorna's room.

Magda then turned to Erik. "I have some things I'd like to discuss, if that's okay."

Something about her tone of voice made Erik feel...Well, he assumed this feeling was hopefulness, but wasn't sure; It had been so long since he felt like that. "Of course," he said, fighting the smile trying to form on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments would be lovely. ^^ You don't have to, of course; I just like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait! Before you go, please leave a comment for me, pretty please. ^_^


End file.
